Cristine Prosperi
Cristine Prosperi (b. April 7, 1993) is best known for portraying Imogen Moreno on Degrassi. Cristine also plays the role of Tiara Turner on the Family Channel series, Really Me, ''alongside Mike Lobel and Jamie Johnston. She plays Aria in ''Totally Amp'd the Apple app coming out on January 26th and guest starred on The Latest Buzz. Cristine also had a small role in the movie Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming and a role in the movie Your Beautiful Cul de Sac Home. She has several commercials under her belt, She shot an Xbox commercial with the Jonas Brothers and Vanessa Morgan from The Latest Buzz. She is of Greek and Italian descent. Cristine also sings and dances, and enjoys swimming, skating, and skiing. She is closest on set with Jessica Tyler, Justin Kelly, Annie Clark, and Ricardo Hoyos. Trivia *Cristine is an Aries. *She ships Cake (the pairing of Clare Edwards and Jake Martin), as revealed in an interview. *She originally auditioned for Katie Matlin but was called back and told to audition for Imogen, her current role. *Her favorite TV show is Breaking Bad. *Her favorite character on Degrassi is Fiona Coyne. *Her favorite book is A Change of Heart. *Her favorite actress is Rachel McAdams. *Her favorite artist is Drake. *Her celebrity crush is Ryan Gosling. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *Her favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *She is a fan of the UK boy band One Direction. *2012 Young Artist Awards held in LA for Best Actress in a TV Drama Series (Degrassi The Next Generation) Win *She ships Fimogen (Fiona and Imogen). *She has a "major girl crush" on Ashley Sky and Demi Lovato. *She is half Greek half Italian. *She drives a white Mini Cooper. *She had a threesome with Munro Chambers and Luke Bilyk on a daily bases. Gallery Cristine Prosperi3a.jpg Cristineprosperiactress.png Latestbuzz.jpg Tumblr lj7kxb66fe1qc84apo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ll3gg6KxeY1qcn71uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lld2ajdLn41qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr llgiokklJ01qaofrqo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmhxxizGcA1qicyu8o1_400.png tumblr_lmi1cmP0Zm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg crisjobros.jpg crisjobros 020.JPG tumblr_lmmx058tW61qicyu8o1_500.jpg cristinee.jpg tumblr_lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg 326598638.jpg|June 20, 2011 (read-through) tumblr_llx07s92CT1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj8s20BmY11qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljcaix1IIb1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_ljldisug5J1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_lkcaph2R8q1qicyu8o1_500.png cris.jpg|Cristine at her prom. hdhhdh.jpg tineee.jpg crisandjess.jpg|Cristine and Jessica Tyler cristinnnne.jpg cristtt.jpg cr.jpg cris.png qwe.jpg tumblr_lok1yjESYa1qdyq0bo1_500.gif|MuchMusic July 18, 2011 tumblr_lok2fff4bg1qdyq0bo1_500.gif|CrisMuch ~ July 18, 2011 tumblr_lok0e8vM9Q1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolh9wGbOm1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg bhh.jpg bbr.jpg ffe.png vvd.png aar.png vvg.png Uuy.jpg Sse.jpg Captureiuuyi.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 12.12.35 PM.png|Cristine and a fan! criss.png Aay.jpg Mmc.jpg hhd.jpg kkd.jpg kkg.jpg uun.jpg hhb.jpg jjv.jpg muchmusic20110730.jpg|MuchMusic July 30, 2011 222222.jpg reme.jpg|Cristine with the Really Me cast and Luke Bilyk Trash.jpg|Cristine Prosperi with the cast of Really Me 11111.jpg jjd.png kku.jpg kke.jpg jjm.jpg bbi.jpg vvo.jpg uub.jpg cci.jpg eeh.jpg vvs.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.43.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.48.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.50.42 PM.png|Cristine Prosperi dancing Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.52.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.44 PM.png tumblr_lpqwj4T0Rj1qct0ifo1_500.jpg yye.jpg ddg.jpg nnu.jpg uuj.jpg ccx.jpg vvc.jpg gga.jpg hhe.jpg xxd.jpg ggt.jpg nnk.jpg iip.jpg aad.jpg Yyq.png yyw.jpg ooq.jpg yyc.jpg qqm.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.16.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.23.28 AM.png Yyi.jpg Iif.jpg cristinepros.jpg cristinee.png tumblr_lqbdf7oSZ81qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdgyqmgD1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdijJ34l1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdk8ykFM1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg yyf.jpg oof.jpg nna.jpg nnr.jpg mmy.jpg xxg.jpg ffg.jpg tte.jpg criscris.jpg crisrob.jpg crosrob2.jpg crisss.jpg criscast.jpg|Cristine and the cast of Totally Amp'd ttw.jpg nnw.jpg ooj.jpg ddy.jpg cct.jpg uui.jpg dde.jpg ssr.jpg ttj.jpg ssq.jpg ggq.jpg uud.jpg zzd.png zzr.png zzs.png ssy.jpg iiik.png zzt.jpg taa.jpg cce.png vvvvv.jpg F2xme.jpg xxr.jpg sso.jpg aaq.jpg zze.png nny.jpg iid.jpg tumblr_lrj0yfpKGv1qe8e4eo1_500.png tumblr_lrde4vjKcl1qct0ifo1_500.jpg wwq.png jjjuh.jpg bbgh.jpg bvg.jpg ffgu.jpg Tumblr ls5shg8mXp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg Readthrough.jpg readthrough2.jpg ddse.jpg ddfg.jpg sfdf.jpg ffgf.jpg fffffg.jpg gggf.jpg uuyh.jpg vvfd.jpg ariaa.jpg gggggf.jpg hhhhb.jpg nnnb.jpg vvgb.jpg Dawwwwwwww.png perf.png adddf.jpg dddfg.png yyygh.jpg gggyi.jpg Tumblr lsmjlitjF61qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lthjlroIkp1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 320160 192266574183794 158647204212398 439916 1641807126 n.jpg|Munro and Cristine pocohantas Cristine.jpg|Pocohantas Cristine .....jpg Jimogen.jpg Ricardo and cristine.jpg prettttty.jpg imogeli.jpg imogeli2.png 282997_158669017543550_158647204212398_335578_2336244_n.jpg hi.jpg|Cristine and Ben cristine wearing a unicorn shirt ahhhhhhh.jpg sjghjgbhjv.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Jessicamelindacristineannie.png Cristineanniejustinmunro.png ddddh.jpg bbgy.jpg dddse.png qwer.png ssde.jpg ddfr.jpg cccx.jpg xxxs.jpg ssssa.jpg Anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg Samichloeanniecristinejess.jpg 393210_195792317164553_158647204212398_451439_336813255_n.jpg Cast and crew.jpg tumblr_lummfea00U1qd0tcho1_500.jpg nahhh.jpg fffg.png cana.png dad.png f91se.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 3.25.53 PM.png|Cristine and Annie during their Ology interview 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg yyyyt.jpg uuyu.png tumblr_lvgb0kxzIZ1r620o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvfyxbdEa91qhvk8mo1_500.png 377369_211722268904891_158647204212398_491580_883275733_n.jpg 380961 211719055571879 158647204212398 491522 1240350254 n.jpg 386514 211719138905204 158647204212398 491523 1580216121 n.jpg 383327_212429172167534_158647204212398_493520_1785436696_n.jpg 385514_212429028834215_158647204212398_493517_1286376336_n.jpg lukecristine.jpg Jesscrismel.jpg Anniejesscristine.jpg Samiiajricardo.jpg Anniecristine.jpg 373949_213365395407245_158647204212398_495168_284409865_n.jpg tumblr_lv72dISVu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg CP (2).jpg 377285_211928665550918_158647204212398_492140_604668678_n.jpg zxljn.jpg 213314645 640.jpg Tumblr lvprz3Cqpq1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Cristy P from degrassi.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg 308936 2044149676849 1637580094 1628474 658527116 n.jpg Crissymunro.PNG tumblr_lvpov9XCk21qgpv1do1_500.jpg AePOw2rCIAAxUX4.jpg large.jpg 402397_223949741015477_158647204212398_521387_2061421294_n.jpg 408322_223949424348842_158647204212398_521383_365491934_n.jpg totally ampt.jpg tumblr_lxm36dsxXR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lq6ys246sF1qicyu8o1 500.jpg 379985_304072776296997_248737245163884_785851_419193089_n.jpg Spirit1.jpg tumblr_lxo13a878R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqlvszCwNI1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxrxkgc4eU1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Nw1wbfzj tw1.jpg tumblr_lxtq2gA0Q61qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvoiaXsv21qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvokfQLxu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg tumblr_lxlmdqITpY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lygtd0IlYY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygtd0IlYY1qct0ifo2_500.jpg tumblr_lygt7fwxQM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt6bQdpQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt4cZFcx1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt3piU5N1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt2ySehg1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lyjmwoP8gu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lyqrbvJiag1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lys7aa8r3U1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lz7s1gIZKB1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lxo92aqmn31qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr m02watGIah1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m06l3y1hRU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m06lel4VVu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m081k9yNf51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m09w41LZsG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0st7tfSyq1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0onblpwd41qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0u73lRXJU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Normal DSCF2108.jpg Normal DSCF2106.jpg Normal DSCF2102.jpg tumblr_lybo57zyxV1r13vnjo1_500.jpg Totallyampdcast.jpg|Totally Amp'd Cast tumblr_m1vujlBIsu1qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr m1v8mp4NCU1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m24byviTAA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m2li4sUB351qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_m2nj7trO5Y1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Fes6 5ds13sd.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png tumblr_m3zhy5yuxF1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zan4IeEM1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m48e9kgmRh1qhvhpdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m47wa8GkjF1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Danceparty-1.gif Tumblr m44s85zHUb1r5uoxco1 r2 1280.jpg tumblr_m4p3ybXukI1rx1f0ao1_500.jpg Tumblr m4p3ybXukI1rx1f0ao2 500.jpg tumblr_m4owu42uu91qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4o2n1STdR1qcc4g2o2_250.png Tumblr m4o2n1STdR1qcc4g2o1 250.png tumblr_m4nl86BduP1rx1f0ao1_500.png tumblr_m494s1Jdkt1rvhd20o1_500.jpg tumblr_m46j145INA1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_m3vcltJ5SI1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3vbqqMVwl1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xksmuxqQ1qicyu8o1_500.png CristineProsperi.jpg DSCF2267.JPG|MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5sf6aoZGK1qicyu8o1_500.jpg|Cristine and Tyler Seguin ~ MMVA'S ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5uee4xz731qct0ifo1_500.jpg|June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5u68jnL0H1qhgniqo1_500.png|Cristine & Jahmil French ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5tw3n5FJ21qbyvbvo1_500.jpg|Cristine & Chord Overstreet ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 598839_332305810179869_1409614804_n.jpg|Cristine & Jesse Metcalfe ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 a0d0a828c61911e19c6622000a1e89ba_7.jpg|Cris on Instagram 6586d2b6c33411e1a39b1231381b7ba1_7.jpg cris.jpg|Cristine on Istagram tumblr_m6nm6foNmE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m727n89eDm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m743nerjGX1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m75xl4q95j1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m79vyjsgZr1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7aenbnKl71qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a0xxCB9I1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m7a0necV7l1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a0c7FzqC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m79rlmQ4551qct0ifo1_250.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7djzh1drw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7d43xJRuJ1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m7d3wdCkdi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7fbke24KZ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Whisperhugband.jpg tumblr_m7ji7mhkvd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7jhu9j2Gi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7rcn7jXDz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7oipc0nWe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7orumLDJe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7u1kkmfps1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ycy31u8v1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7y6s6V4OI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m81e850X0i1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7ws49bf6K1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7wfprwCBj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7wg2xd1RS1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8cpmeIRDy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ck89JR7B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m86vv102EP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8k0hbfDFE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8o31zKfe11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8mcrsdbIc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m57cGGi51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lppsGnMW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lpp8Bxlg1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m918cpIUD01qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m917mnCtVh1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8zea1fnNo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m98nyd1k4V1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9g59343wG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9dzz5VdKB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ciw0jiUd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9cilyTRCV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9cil1kW9H1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9akgeWq1R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ab36twKa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9aax3d31S1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast gallery outtake tumblr_m9h2yeNqJ21r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Tumblr m5ug758U3Y1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue9dIx1T1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue81MJEO1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue6lNiir1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5tt8vfuBE1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m92kjvKBay1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Tumblr mcgyk0VTCZ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr mcgyk0VTCZ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr mcj6wl7xnX1rdwmvdo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcj9n4KNMO1qct0ifo1 400.jpg 0000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000.jpg 0000000000.jpg Tumblr mctrelXkD31rng8zfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ux50os9M1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ux7z27Ko1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m96b02y8nK1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m96b1qRY8p1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8q5iiNksP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m72a4pxYCy1r18liyo1_400.jpg tumblr_m71yge4D8q1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6jpv5sFpu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m690ziClaW1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o2_250.jpg tumblr_mcu10fVY3O1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_mcryb86odg1qdgumpo1_500.png Tumblr mcvn0xXnna1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mctwheZJ6c1rr8etno1 500.png Skjr3.jpg Jshr83.jpg 48iu4rk3.jpg shanicecristinedemetrius.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast